


With the Passion Put To Use

by havocthecat



Series: Urban Planning [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-19
Updated: 2007-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>We have been together six Athosian cycles.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	With the Passion Put To Use

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/havocs_cry/23966.html) on LJ.

"You are pleased with this result?" asks Teyla. "This permanent assignment to Atlantis?" She whirls around, striking at Laura's abdomen. It is not one of the showy moves which she would use to unsettle John, but is, instead, a strike which would be crippling if it connected.

Laura laughs as she whirls her arm out to block it. "We still got breath to talk?" she asks. She tries to shake golden wisps of hair from her face. "We're not working hard enough."

"I agree." Teyla's smile is bloodthirsty. She presses forward, gaining several inches, but Laura rallies, and they return to the center of the room. The sound of bantos sticks clashing together echoes around them.

"Ready to give?" asks Laura. Teyla shakes her head as Laura breaks from their pattern with a kick. It is but a feint; Teyla can see through such easily. She falls back, sticks at the ready, and parries the blow Laura aims at her temple.

When Laura drops the sticks and launches herself at Teyla in a tackle, Teyla is unprepared. They go to the floor, Laura on top, but Teyla arches up and throws Laura to the side. She falls flat on her back with an ungraceful grunt of pain.

The battle is over in an instant. Laura is a hairsbreadth from throwing herself once again at Teyla, but Teyla is too quick. She straddles Laura and slams Laura's back against the floor once again. "Do you yield?" asks Teyla. Their chests are heaving, their eyes are bright, and Laura's muscled body is solid and warm between her thighs.

"Depends," says Laura. She smirks. "You buying tonight, honey?"

"The tendency for those of your planet to use terms of endearment which are based upon different types food is horrifying," says Teyla. She frowns down at Laura, who does not understand what she says, but this does not excuse her actions. She must learn. "Is my name not enough? Would you have me hold you in comparison to the Wraith?"

"Oh, shit." Laura groans and hits her head against the floor. "I'm sorry, Teyla. I didn't realize--"

"I know that you do not," says Teyla. She attempts to soften her expression. "It is for that reason I do _not_ take that as the deadly insult it would have been on Athos."

"I would never--" starts Laura.

Teyla shifts to lay two fingers upon Laura's mouth. "Of this I am aware," she says. She searches her memory. "We have been together six Athosian cycles."

Laura pulls one hand up and tugs Teyla's fingers from her lips. She closes her hand around Teyla's and smiles up at her. "Seven months Earth time," says Laura. "Not that I've been counting or anything."

"You do not know as much of my people as I desire you to." Teyla leans down and opens her mouth against Laura's throat. Laura's breath hisses out as Teyla drinks in the salty taste of Laura's skin. This close to Laura, she can smell desire in the air. "Request some leave time from John. I will speak with Elizabeth."

"Do I get to meet this Halling guy I hear so much about?" asks Laura. She threads her free hand through Teyla's hair. "It's about damn time."

"I would have you spend at least a week upon the mainland," says Teyla. She pulls back just enough to meet Laura's eyes. "I would be pleased if it could be more."

"I'll make sure it's more," promises Laura. She grins. "Give me half an hour to talk Colonel Sheppard into it."

The boldness of Laura's smile has always enchanted Teyla. "You can speak with him later." She lowers her head and presses her forehead against Laura's. "You and this room are mine until dinner."

"Who ever said I'm yours _only_ 'til dinner time?" murmurs Laura. She shifts her head just a few inches, and as their mouths meet, Teyla falls just a little more.

\--end--


End file.
